Toute question a sa réponse
by infinitylight
Summary: Fini. yaoi AkiHika. Réflexion d'Akira qui se demande ce que représente vraiment hikaru pour lui. Akira POV. Guimauve XD.
1. Tu es

C'est toi que j'attendais  
  
couple: (pour le moment un peu à sens unique mais bon) Akira/Hikaru (pour ma première fic yaoi autant choisir mes chéris XD)  
  
disclaimer: ben un peu comme tout le monde je n'ai pas de statut privilégié, ils ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement y'a les goodies pour se consoler lol)  
  
Bonne lecture  
  
Akira POV  
  
Encore une partie que je gagne. Mon adversaire du jour est un professionnel 5 dan, autrement dit d'un niveau supérieur au mien. Je devrai être heureux de cette victoire … alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à m'en réjouir ? Pire, j'ai la sensation qu'à aucun moment je n'étais réellement présent dans la partie, et maintenant que la victoire m'est acquise, un sentiment d'ennui m'envahit à l'écoute des compliments que mon adversaire me fait. Il me dit que je suis fort, je le sais très bien, il ajoute que ma façon de lui tendre un piège dans le coin gauche était brillante… cette dernière phrase me procure un sentiment de malaise que je ne comprend pas moi-même. Je décroche complètement de la conversation, répondant automatiquement sans vraiment comprendre. Je remercie finalement mon adversaire et m'éloigne. Décidément je suis d'une humeur morose ces temps-ci. Pas qu'en temps normal je sois un joyeux luron débordant d'énergie comme certains autres jeunes joueurs de go. Je n'ai jamais réussi à m'intégrer à ce groupe d'amis, je sais très bien que plusieurs d'entre eux me détestent cordialement, et maintenant cela me touche beaucoup plus qu'avant … j'aimerai tellement avoir l'assurance tranquille de Shindo parfois ! Shindo … et voilà encore une fois mes pensées me ramènent à lui. Inexorablement. Depuis quelque temps, j'ai du mal à m'intéresser à mes obligations professionnelles, quelque soit la partie que je dispute j'imagine que c'est Shindo qui va répliquer à mes coups, j'imagine ses réactions, ses pensées et je suis toujours déçu quand mon adversaire joue à un autre emplacement me faisant durement revenir à la réalité. J'ai même failli perdre un match ainsi cette semaine ! Et comme à chaque fois que je pense à lui, j'ai maintenant envie de disputer une partie contre lui ! C'est devenu une habitude depuis la coupe Hokuto de disputer des parties ensemble, et nos disputes sont devenues quotidiennes depuis lors. On pourrait croire que ces disputes m'exaspèrent mais en fait, elles me font un bien fou ! Difficile à croire hein ? Moi-même je me surprends à aimer mes confrontations avec Shindo ! En même temps je ne pense pas que de telles discussions « animées » sur une partie me ferait autant d'effet si ce n'était pas Shindo qui était en face de moi … Shindo … Ce nom revient tellement souvent dans mes pensées depuis un moment. J'ai l'impression de ne penser qu'à lui. Et cette idée me gène. Pourquoi Shindo envahit-il autant mon esprit ? C'est sur cette pensées que je relègue loin au fond de mon esprit que je pousse la porte du club de go de mon père, espérant que le garçon qui envahit autant mon esprit soit bien là à m'attendre comme il me l'a promit la veille …  
  
----------------------------  
  
- « Alors ce match ? » me demanda Shindo en guise de bonjour.  
  
Nullement vexé par ce manque de politesse je réplique sur un ton légèrement ironique :  
  
- « J'ai gagné. Aurais-tu douté de ma victoire ? »  
  
À peine ai-je dit cela que je me rends compte à quel point c'est prétentieux de ma part. Mon adversaire était tout de même 5° dan ! Mais je ne me reconnais pas moi-même quand je suis face à Shindo ! Et ça commence à me faire peur …  
  
- « Non pas vraiment, et puis si tu avais perdu je l'aurai senti en te voyant j'imagine. »  
  
Alors là pour le coup je dois avoir l'air plutôt surpris car Shindo, avec un air légèrement gêné ajoute :  
  
- « Enfin je veux dire … tu ne serais pas aussi calme et détendu … »  
  
- « Je suppose. » fut ma seule réponse. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite, l'idée que Shindo me connaisse assez bien pour juger de mon humeur rien qu'à ma vue me plaisait, bien que je ne comprenne toujours pas pourquoi. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que je commençais à recréer ma partie de l'après-midi pour lui, expliquant chacun de mes coups comme à mon habitude. Un peu plus tard j'en arrive à notre bataille dans le coin gauche et au piège que je tendis à mon adversaire.  
  
- « Et ce piège a marché ??? »  
  
- « Bien sûr que ça a marché ! » voilà je commence déjà à m'énerver.  
  
- « Ton adversaire devait être aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir vu ! »  
  
- « Parce que tu crois que tu aurais mieux fait ? »  
  
- « Bien sûr ! J'aurais joué ici puis là et enfin là et hop ton piège se retournait contre toi. »  
  
- « Pour qui tu me prends j'aurai répliqué ici sans te laisser le temps de couper là c'est évident ! »  
  
- « Mais c'est un très mauvais coup … »  
  
Le ton monta alors que les 2 jeunes joueurs en oublièrent complètement de continuer à recréer le match. Et c'est alors que je réalisais la raison de ma mauvaise humeur de tout à l'heure.  
Seul lui peut se permettre se genre de réplique avec moi, lui seul a le droit de critiquer ma façon de jouer de cette manière, lui seule me tient tête … et j'aime ça ! Voilà pourquoi les félicitations de mon adversaire sur ce piège m'ont énervés, je savais que ce piège ne trouverait pas grâce à ces yeux. Qu'il trouverait la faille … le go est ma passion, le go a toujours été la seule chose capable d'envahir entièrement mon esprit, mais maintenant j'ai envie d'autre chose. Le go m'a permit de rencontrer Shindo, il a bouleversé ma façon de jouer, il a envahit mon espace vital et mon go. Il est véritablement devenu mon « meilleur ennemi », à la fois mon opposé et la personne la plus proche de moi. Je voudrais tellement pouvoir dire que Shindo est mon « meilleur ami » … mais est-ce vraiment tout ce que j'attends de lui ? Je ne sais même pas comment il me voit lui, oserais-je un jour lui poser la question ? Quand nous ne sommes que tout les 2 il se comporte vraiment comme un ami, mais en présence d'autres joueurs il devient si distant. J'ai tous ces sentiments en moi qui me poussent à vouloir mieux connaître Shindo, et en même temps j'ai peur qu'il me rejette si je l'approche trop. Je ne supporterai pas que lui me repousse… je ne comprend pas moi-même ce qui me pousse vers lui, est-ce donc ça l'amitié ? Réalisant que je n'ai pas répondu à la dernière réplique de Shindo, je me sens légèrement rougir sous son regard, ce qui ne me ressemble pas ! Ces dernières temps je m'égare trop dans mes pensées et toutes concernent le garçon qui se trouve en face de moi en attente de ce que je vais répondre. Il faut vraiment que je comprenne pourquoi je réagis comme ça. Enfin plus tard pour le moment je suis avec Shindo alors autant en profiter.  
  
- « Je peux continuer à te montrer la partie ? »  
  
Shindo fut visiblement surpris, ne s'attendant pas à ça.  
  
- « Bien sûr. Même si après ce coup il est visible que ton adversaire n'a plus aucune chance. »  
  
- « Il s'est résigné quelques coups après, ici. »  
  
Shindo semblait à son tour perdu dans ses pensées, je m'attendais à ce qu'il trouve encore à critiquer mon jeu mais finalement ce qu'il me dit me surpris bien plus.  
  
- « Tu sais Touya, ton piège était tout de même très bien mené. Seulement je te connais trop bien pour tomber dedans. Contre moi tu devras trouver autre chose. »  
  
« Je te connais trop bien ». Ses mots résonnent encore dans mon esprit. Après avoir joué une partie que nous n'avons pas commenté nous nous sommes séparés et me voici chez moi à me ressasser cette phrase. Décidemment, je dois devenir fou! 3 mots prononcés par lui arrivent à me mettre dans un tel état! Ça ne doit être que passager… oui ça doit être ça. Je n'ai jamais eut quelqu'un de vraiment proche de moi et qui soit dans mon âge et c'est pour ça que je me pose autant de questions sur notre relation et sur ce que je veux être pour lui … et il n'y a aucune autre raison ! En tout cas c'est ce qu'il aimerait bien croire…  
  
---------------  
  
Bon j'ai décidé de couper la première partie ici. Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de toute façon. Vu que c'est ma première fic yaoi (presque ma toute première en fait) je préfère ne pas me lancer dans une fic à chapitre ... (à l'origine je voulais faire de cette histoire un one-shot.  
Si j'ai décidé de couper ici c'est parce que j'aimerai bien quelques reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez J'ai l'impression de pas avoir rendu exactement comme je le voulais les interrogations d'Akira qui se demande ce qu'il ressent pour Hikaru ... enfin dites moi ce que vous en pensez please!!! 


	2. Laissemoi à ma solitude

Chapitre 2, suite et fin de ce demi one-shot  
  
Disclaimer: Akira et Hikaru toujours pas à moi mais du moment que je les torture pas ... (enfin si Akira est torturé par ses sentiments mais là c'est pas pareil :p)  
  
Je remercie tous les reviewers qui m'ont laissé un petit mot, j'ai beaucoup aprécié comme c'est ma première fic, ça m'a hyper motivé et maintenant je vais plus m'arreter d'écrire tout ça grâce à vous !! Arigota minna!!  
  
Note: je tiens tout particulièrement à dédié cette fic à Ti-chan, parce que je lui ai fait faux bon alors que je devais aller la voir et finalement je lui ai posé un lapin YY et c'est pendant ce temps que j'ai finit d'écrire cette fic ... voilà j'éspère que tu m'en veux pas trop (je m'en veux déjà assez )  
  
Et maintenant bonne lecture, et si vous avez quelques minutes n'hesitez pas à me laisser votre avis sur cette fin  
  
Toujours Akira POV.  
  
Pourquoi faut-il donc TOUJOURS que nos parties de go finissent en dispute ? J'abandonne l'idée de calmer mon vis-à-vis, soupire pour la énième fois de la soirée et regarde Shindo quitter le club de mon père fulminant je ne sais quoi à mon égard sans tenter de le retenir. En tant normal une folle envie de le garder près de moi me prend et je dois me faire violence pour ne pas courir à sa suite pour le rattraper. J'en ai maintenant l'habitude, mais un tel comportement ne me ressemblerait pas, alors je reste toujours là, à ma place, un sentiment de solitude m'envahissant. Seulement ce soir la situation est différente, car demain sera un jour spécial. J'en frémis d'anticipation. Ce n'est ni la première fois que je prends part à une convention de go, ni que celle-ci se déroule dans un autre département. Mais cette fois-ci Shindo y participe également en tant que pro. Autrement dit nous allons passer un week-end de 3 jours ensemble ! Et ça c'est nouveau pour moi. Je passe de plus en plus de temps avec lui depuis quelques mois, mais nous ne faisons rien d'autre que des parties de go. Or cette fois, j'espère bien pouvoir profiter de mon temps libre hors obligations professionnelles pour le passer avec Shindo, comme des amis le feraient. Ainsi je mettrai au clair mes sentiments pour lui, et sans doute que ça m'aidera à me guérir de mon obsession grandissante pour lui. Bref, ce week-end à venir s'annonce excitant …  
  
Je dois me calmer. Je dois me calmer. Je DOIS me calmer. Mon cœur bat à une vitesse infernale, mon cerveau est en ébullition, mon sang pulse dans mes veines. Tout ça simplement parce que Shindo est à quelques mètres de moi en train de ranger ses affaires dans un placard pendant que je fais de même de mon côté. Enfin que j'essaye. Je n'arrive pas à croire que la simple idée que Shindo et moi partageons la même chambre me mette dans un tel état. Même si l'entrée fracassante du jeune homme quelques minutes plut tôt me sautant au cou en me disant qu'il était super heureux de partager sa chambre avec moi, doit y être grandement pour quelque chose également. J'aimerai bien dire quelque chose histoire de rompre le silence mais je ne sais même pas quoi dire… pathétique. Je voulais profiter du temps que l'on passerait ensemble et je n'arrive même pas à engager la conversation ! Mince il pourrait m'aider un peu lui… de nous deux c'est lui le plus ouvert ! Sans doute est-ce pour ça que je me sens attiré par lui, moi qui suis si renfermé. Bien, j'ai au moins réussi à finir de ranger mes affaires. Voilà, j'ai réussi à retrouver mon calme habituel. Je me retourne avec l'idée de lui demander quand a lieu son premier match, pour le voir quitter la chambre en me lançant juste un « à tout à l'heure Touya ! » Il s'en va ! Je me sens seul … je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il soit loin de moi. J'en ai marre d'être toujours laissé derrière ! Je sors à mon tour de « notre » chambre et traverse le hall principal du bâtiment pour rejoindre le salon où a lieu le discours d'accueil des pros ainsi que les explications concernant le déroulement du week-end. Je cherche Shindo du regard mais je le vois déjà installé entre Isumi et Waya. Je préfère ne pas les rejoindre. Shindo rigole aux paroles de Waya, il ne rit jamais comme ça avec moi … je n'ai jamais aimé Waya et il me le rend bien. Il me juge trop distant, toujours à les prendre de haut. Je n'y peux rien si ma nature ne me permet pas d'aborder comme ça les gens que je ne connais pas. Mais lui a la chance de partager autre chose que le go avec Shindo. Et pour ça je l'envie énormément ! En tout cas pour le moment rien ne se passe comme je l'avais prévu. Je n'ai pas encore échangé un seul mot avec Shindo ! Finalement à ressasser des idées plus déprimantes les unes que les autres je n'ai rien suivit de la réunion !  
  
La journée qui suivit n'améliora pas la situation. Quelque soit le lieu où tu étais ou le moment de la journée où j'essayais de t'approcher, tu étais toujours en compagnie de Waya. A croire que vous étiez inséparable ! Et je hais cette idée ! De toute mes forces. 2 sentiments se mêlent en moi. D'une part je déteste et envie Waya pour tout ce temps que tu passes avec lui et donc loin de moi. Et de l'autre une déception sans borne. Je ne suis rien pour toi. Je ne suis même pas digne que tu veuilles passer le week-end avec moi.  
  
Tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole une seule fois de toute la journée. Par contre je t'ai vu de nombreuses fois sourire à Waya ou Isumi. Mon cœur me fait mal, un sentiment nouveau me submerge. Finalement, ce week-end aura au moins servi à me faire prendre conscience de mes sentiments pour toi. Je ne peux pas repousser toute cette jalousie qui monte en moi, et je ne peux plus ignorer ce sentiment de déprime quand tu es à la fois si près et pourtant si loin de moi. Ma seule excuse est que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'interagir avec les autres. Le go a toujours été toute ma vie. Puis tu y es entré, tu y as tout chamboulé, et tu as finit par m'envahir complètement. Ça peut paraître fou comme ça, mais je suis tombé amoureux, désespérément amoureux de la lumière qui a chamboulé ma vie. (Jeu de mal débile sur le prénom d'hikaru, c'est nul je l'avoue ) Je ne sais même pas comment je dois réagir à cette prise de conscience. Et pour couronner le tout, je commence à me sentir mal. Je préfère remonter dans ma chambre et m'allonger dans le noir et tout oublier de ma solitude …  
  
-« Touya ! Touya ! »  
  
J'entends une voix qui m'appelle. Je connais cette voix, elle est douce à entendre. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un brouillard chaleureux. Mais il fait si chaud, j'ai seulement envie de dormir, me laisser bercer par cette voix ….  
  
-« Touya, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas descendu tout à l'heure ? »  
  
Des reproches maintenant ! Pour le coup je suis totalement réveillé. Je me relève lentement et baisse la tête suffisamment pour que mes cheveux cache mon visage. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'aperçoive que son ton cassant m'a blessé. En plus je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprend ses reproches.  
  
-« Je suis allé à la réunion Shindo. Mais comme j'étais un peu en retard je suis resté au fond… »  
  
« Et tu n'as même pas remarqué ma présence semblerait-il. » pensais-je tristement.  
  
-« Je ne te parle pas de cette réunion je sais que tu y étais. Je t'ai même fait signe pour que tu me rejoignes mais tu n'as pas semblé me voir. »  
  
Bizarre je ne l'ai pas vu … je devais être perdu dans mes pensées. En tout cas ça me réconforte un peu.  
  
-« Mais du match de démonstration auquel tu devais participer il y a 2 heures et où tu ne t'es pas présenté ! »  
  
-« Je dormais »  
  
Réponse minable j'en conviens. Je suis nul. J'ai laissé mes sentiments prendre le pas sur mon devoir en tant que professionnel. J'étais tellement déprimé que je me suis endormi pour oublier mes soucis et finalement voilà le résultat ! Je n'ai jamais passé une aussi mauvaise journée, sauf peut-être le jour où Shindo m'a battu la toute première fois … Shindo, il me regarde bizarrement pour le moment. Sans doute que ma réponse ne l'a pas satisfait. Assez compréhensible vu qu'il me voit sans doute comme un garçon qui ne pense qu'au go. (note : ben c'est un peu le cas XD)  
  
-« Touya tu es sûr que ça va ? »  
  
Si je n'allais pas aussi mal, j'aurai presque apprécié le soupçon d'inquiétude que je perçois dans sa voix. Mais je ne me vois pas lui dire la vérité et je n'ai pas envie de lui mentir. Alors je ne dis rien …  
  
Je sens plus que je ne vois qu'il s'assoit en face de moi sur mon lit. Instinctivement je baisse encore plus la tête. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit dans cet état. Seulement je m'aperçois qu'il s'approche de moi là…et qu'il me prend dans ses bras !!!!! Je ne bouge pas, je ne réagis pas, je n'esquisse pas un geste pour le repousser. Je ne comprend pas, pourquoi fait-il ça ?  
  
-« Touya, je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Je suis là si tu as besoin de parler. Laisse-moi au moins t'aider. » (elle est nulle cette réplique, je l'aime pas du tout mais j'arrive pas à en écrire une meilleure TT)  
  
J'ai envie de me laisser aller, de m'agripper à lui comme à une bouée, de laisser couler mes larmes dans une veine tentative d'exorciser ma peine. Mais quelque chose me retient, me ramène à la réalité, une voie qui me murmure que si je me laisse aller plus dure sera la déception quand à nouveau il va me laisser seul. Sans doute est-ce ma fierté qui me murmure de repousser Shindo à ce moment l  
  
-« Arrête, ne fais pas ça … je ne suis rien pour toi. Alors ne te comporte pas en ami…Ça me fait trop mal. Je ne veux pas espérer pour rien. Alors laisse moi. La solitude je la connais, mais te sentir près de moi, je ne peux plus supporter la peine que ça me fait. Je t'en prie, laisse moi. »  
  
-« Akira, … je … je ne comprend pas. Je …je t'en prie explique-moi ce qui ne va pas. »  
  
C'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom. Ça me fait bizarre. Mais je n'ai pas envie de penser à tout ce ça pourrait impliquer. Hikaru … oui j'aimerai vraiment pouvoir à mon tour l'appeler comme ça … m'a demandé quelque chose … je … oui je vais lui dire que je suis juste fatigué pour qu'il me laisse tranquille.  
  
-« Je suis juste fatigué. S'il te plait laisse-moi tranquille. »  
  
-« Akira, tu es au bord de larmes, je l'entends parfaitement ! N'oublie pas que je te connais très bien. Alors ne me dis pas qu'il ne se passe rien parce que c'est faux ! »  
  
Trop c'est trop ! Shindo a vraiment le don de me mettre hors de moi. Finalement nous ne sommes peut-être destinés qu'à nous disputer ! Mais cette fois-ci le sujet n'est pas une simple partie de go, mais mes sentiments …  
  
-« Non Shindo, tu ne me connais pas ! Et je ne suis pas ton ami ! Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un adversaire, un rival ! Des amis partagent autre chose que de simples parties de go ! Regarde aujourd'hui, tu l'as passé uniquement avec Waya et Isumi, pas avec moi ! Que sais-tu de ce que je ressent quand tu es loin de moi, quand tu m'ignores alors que je n'attend qu'un signe de ta part, quand je te vois rire avec d'autres alors que moi je n'ai le droit qu'a tes critiques ? Que sais-tu de la torture que j'ai vécu ces dernières semaines à me demander ce que je représenter pour toi ? À ce que TU représentais pour moi ? Tu ne peux pas comprendre toute la douleur que je ressens, mon cœur est en pièces entre tes mains, mais tu ne le vois pas car je ne suis rien pour toi… »  
  
Je suis incapable de continuer, mes larmes empêchent ma voix de sortir. Je pose mes mains devant mes yeux pour essayer d'endiguer le flot salé qui coule librement sur mes joues. Finalement j'ai craqué. Je viens de t'avouer que je t'aimais et maintenant tu vas me repousser, et je vais chuter encore plus profondément dans ma tristesse. Et pourtant je serais incapable de t'en vouloir.  
  
-« Akira, c'est faux ! Je t'en pris écoute ce que je vais dire. Si je ne t'ai jamais osé te demander de passer du temps avec moi pour faire autre chose que du go ou si délibérément il m'arrivait d'éviter de rester seul avec toi, c'est simplement parce que j'avais peur ! Tu n'es pas le seul à éprouver des sentiments, et j'ai compris que ce que je ressentais pour toi dépassé une simple rivalité ou même de l'amitié il y a longtemps. Et j'avais peur que tu le découvres et me rejettes. Je croyais que le go était toute ta vie et que tu me voyais simplement comme un rival. Je sais ce que tu ressens car j'éprouve la même chose. Quand je ne suis pas à tes côtés, mes pensées sont tournées vers toi uniquement. Je voulais passer ce week-end avec toi, mais quand j'ai su que nous partagions la même chambre, j'ai eut peur, peur de ces pulsions qui me poussaient vers toi inexorablement. Alors j'ai fuit et je me suis éloigné de toi. Mais j'ai souffert de ce choix, car je t'aime, ne doute pas une seule seconde de mon amour pour toi, tu es la seule personne qui ait une telle importance dans ma vie. Tu as envahit mon cœur et mon esprit. Et te voir pleurer à cause de moi, je ne le supporte pas, alors je t'en supplie pardonne-moi pour avoir été aveugle à ta peine, pour ne pas avoir compris que tu ressentais la même chose à mon égard. Je t'en supplie pardonne-moi et sourit-moi. »  
  
Je réalise lentement ce qu'il vient de me dire. J'ai tellement de mal à y croire ! Mes sentiments sont partagés ! Hikaru m'aime autant que je l'aime ! D'un seul coup ma tristesse se transforme en un immense bonheur. Mes larmes recommencent à couler mais cette fois-ci ce sont des larmes de joies. Je relève les yeux et mon regard rencontre le sien. Je voie qu'il attend anxieusement ma réponse. Il y a tellement de chose que je voudrai lui dire ! Mais pour le moment je veux juste profiter de l'instant présent et me noyer dans ses yeux. Alors je lui offre un sourire. Je vois son visage s'illuminer. Il pose sa main sur ma joue pour effacer mes larmes, et cette caresse me fait frissonner de bonheur. Alors je ne résiste pas plus longtemps et je me jette à son coup, je l'enlace et je l'embrasse. C'est un sentiment encore plus merveilleux que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer ! Une plénitude m'envahit et je me colle encore plus à lui. Le baiser que nous échangeons est passionné, plein de promesses et enivrant. Quand j'ai besoin de respirer je me rapproche lentement de son oreille et lui murmure des mots que je ne dirai jamais à personne d'autre, des mots qui expriment tout ce que je ressens pour lui, même s'ils ne me semblent pas assez fort, des mots que je ne croyais pas pouvoir lui dire un jour. 3 mots qui rassemblent des amants qui s'offrent l'un à l'autre :  
  
-« Je t'aime Hikaru. »  
  
Il me serre alors dans ses bras à m'étouffer et je sais que plus jamais je ne me sentirais seul.  
  
ET voilà c'est finit C'est complètement guimauve hein ? XD  
  
J'espère que ça vous a plus! Et à bientôt avec une autre fic.  
  
Kiss Infy 


End file.
